Hello
by Theunluckyghost
Summary: Después de años sin hablarse Tsukki y Yamaguchi tratan de recuperar el contacto, reviviendo todo el dolor del pasado. Inspirado en la canción Hello de Adele.


Kuroo y él lo habían hablado ya, le parecía bien, estaba de acuerdo con aquello, pero sólo de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sólo de pensar en hablar con Yamaguchi después de tantos años, después de aquella terrible discusión a finales de su primer año… Le temblaban las manos tanto que apenas era capaz de mantener el teléfono entre ellas.

Tsukki estaba realmente nervioso. Kuroo, en un afán por tranquilizarle, le tenía abrazado por la espalda, acariciando su cintura y dejando pequeños y suaves besos sobre su nuca. Cuando sintió que su pareja dejaba de temblar como su fuera gelatina, el moreno se separó, dejando antes un último beso en sus labios. No era que no quisiera quedarse a su lado y apoyarle, no, pero sabía que el rubio estaba a punto de volver a algo de su pasado, algo que venía de mucho tiempo atrás, de mucho antes de que ellos dos se conocieran, aunque él hubiera sido el detonante. El punto era que sabía que no debía entrometerse en aquello, que era algo que debían solucionar entre ellos.

Tsukki tomó entre sus manos el papel en el que tenía apuntado el número de su antiguo mejor amigo, lo había conseguido de Hinata, quien tenía una cierta obsesión por mantener el contacto con todos los del equipo y por eso seguían en contacto. Miró el papel y el teléfono de forma alternativa para marcar, comprobando por lo menos una veintena de veces que había escrito bien el número. Hecho un auténtico manojo de nervios se acomodó en el sofá que tenían en el salón y pulso el botón de llamada.

— ¿Hola?— La voz de Yamaguchi sonaba contrariada, supuso que porque no era algo normal recibir una llamada de Tokio así de repente, hasta donde el rubio sabía él era el único que se había mudado allí de todo el equipo. A pesar de todo el sonido de la voz ajena hizo que los ojos del más alto se iluminaran, costándole mantener la tranquilidad.

— Hola, soy yo. —A Tsukki le temblaba la voz, dejando ver todas las dudas que tenían sobre aquello. ¿Se acordaba Yamaguchi siquiera de él? Al otro lado del altavoz se hizo el silencio, como si alguien estuviera conteniendo la respiración, y es que así era, porque el moreno se había llevado una mano a la boca, sorprendido, haciendo aflorar de golpe todas aquellas emociones contenidas de golpe. El ex-bloqueador estaba a punto de volver a hablar para aclarar aquel "yo" cuando su antiguo mejor amigo consiguió salir del shock para contestar.

— ¿T-Tsukki?— Aquel viejo apodo escuchado de sus labios hizo que el más alto tragara en seco notando como su corazón palpitaba… sonaba aún mejor de lo que recordaba.

—Si, soy yo. — Tuvo que hacer una pausa, estaba demasiado nervioso como para soltarlo todo de golpe, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hablar antes de que el moreno le preguntaba qué quería porque, en aquellos momentos no sabía que hacía con el teléfono en la mano. Respiró de forma pesada, tratando de coger aire para decirlo todo de forma seguida.— La verdad es que te llamaba porque llevo mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a todo lo que pasó y, bueno, preguntaba si… si querrías que lo intentáramos solucionar.— De nuevo necesito hacer una pausa, con la respiración acelerada y las lágrimas amontonando alrededor de sus ojos, sin querer dejarlas salir. Al rubio se le empezaba a quebrar la voz por la abrumante cantidad de recuerdos que se amontonaba en su cabeza, pero no podía permitírselo, había algo más que necesitaba decirle, aunque le colgara justo después, aunque fueran las últimas palabras que intercambiaran, al menos debían enmendar aquel error de hace años. Tragó saliva con dificultad, como si eso fuera a darle la valentía que necesitaba, mientras que al otro lado del auricular lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar era el sonido de una respiración agitada.— Se que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto pero necesitaba llamarte, llamarte como debería haber hecho ya un millón de veces, para pedirte perdón por lo que hice, para intentar disculparme por… por romperte el corazón.— Fue entonces cuando el rubio rompió en llanto, y es que por muchos años que hubieran pasado seguía doliendo como el primer día.

 _Todo había pasado durante su primer año en Karasuno, en una de aquellas semanas de entrenamiento en Tokio. Kuroo y Tsukki se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos, con la excusa de entrenar juntos habían empezado a hablar también de temas más personales en las pausas y descansos. Uno de los últimos días del campamento Kuroo había ido a hablar con Tsukki, portando aquella sonrisa ladeada que conseguía que al rubio se le pusieran los pelos de gallina. Lo que Kuroo quería decirle era básicamente que durante aquellos días se había dado cuenta de que lo que quería para con el más alto no era amistad precisamente, sino algo más. Al rubio le había pasado lo mismo durante aquellos días, así que tras corresponder sus sentimientos decidieron emplear a salir a pesar de la distancia. Al contárselo a Yamaguchi este no reaccionó como el rubio pensaba que haría, él siempre se había emocionado cuando el más alto estaba contento por lo que fuera, sin embargo en aquella ocasión esbozó una sonrisa y le dijo que se alegraba, complaciente y tranquilo como era tan característico de él, pero en el fondo se le notaba desilusionado. Las cosas se fueron tensando poco a poco durante aquel par de días hasta que, el día de la despedida todo estalló de golpe. Kuroo había cogido al más alto por la cintura, pegándole a él y regalándole un beso apasionado como despedida, a Tsukki le acababa de hacer pasar una vergüenza terrible pero es que a Yamaguchi aquello le había dejado fuera de sí. A pesar de sentarse juntos no mediaron más que un par de palabras, incluso menos que de costumbre, Tsukki llevaba puestos sus cascos, el menor leía un libro. Estaban volviendo a casa cuando un mensaje le llego a Tsukki haciéndole sonreír en contra de su voluntad. Para Yamaguchi aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, le gritó todo aquello que había callado durante los años que llevaban juntos, terminando con un "no puedo soportar verte con él porque te quiero" que apenas fue un susurro. Después de aquello no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra para nada que no tuviera que ver con el club._

Un sollozo al otro lado del auricular saco al rubio de aquel doloroso recuerdo. Se secó las manos con dorso de la mano que tenía libre intentando calmarse lo suficiente para volver a hablar.

— L-lo siento por todo Yamaguchi. — Su voz se cortó a mitad de frase, siendo más un tartamudeo más que otra cosa. Escucho un pequeño jadeo al otro lado acompañado de lo que pretendía ser un "no pasa nada, nunca te guardé rencor" ahogado entre lágrimas. Poco a poco ambos consiguieron calmarse gracias varios minutos de aquel silencio tan típico de sus antiguas conversaciones, y que no era para nada incómodo. De repente Tsukki reparó en algo de lo que ya se había dado cuenta mucho tiempo atrás y que le hizo soltar una suave risa.

— No sé cómo lo hago que, incluso después de tantos años siempre terminamos hablando de mí… ¿tú qué tal estás?— Esa frase les dio pie a ambos para ponerse al día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Tsukki dejó que fuera Yamaguchi quien le contara todo en vez de atender solo sus propios asuntos, sobre los que el moreno solía interrogarle en busca de un tema de conversación. Por lo visto el más bajo estaba saliendo con alguien, llevaban bastante tiempo juntos, cosa que al rubio le alegró saber, le consolaba el hecho de que el menor hubiera pasado página y ahora fuera feliz. Estuvieron un rato más hablando de aquella forma amistosa hasta que Yamaguchi hizo la pregunta qué le recordó al rubio el motivo principal de su llamada.

"¿Por qué ahora?"

Tsukkishima decidió no andarse con rodeos, tenía que decírselo, quería decírselo.

—Kuroo y yo nos casamos en un par de meses y quería que fueras nuestro padrino.— El silencio al otro lado del auricular hizo que Tsukki tuviera miedo de que aquella escena que habían vivido hacía años se repitiera entonces, entró en pánico pero la voz ilusionada del moreno le hizo calmarse de nuevo.

— ¿En serio quieres que yo…?  
— Si, claro, al fin y al cabo _eres_ mi mejor amigo.

Yamaguchi aceptó ilusionado y tras intercambiar datos sobre la boda y contarse un par de cosas ambos colgaron. Fue entonces cuando el rubio rompió a llorar de nuevo, aunque esta vez por una razón muy distinta. Kuroo preocupado salió de el cuarto que ambos compartían y se acercó a él, acariciándole el pelo con suavidad para un le mirara. Cuando el más alto alzó la mirada se dio cuenta de que lloraba, si, pero de felicidad. Tsukki se abalanzó sobre sus brazos, tirándole consigo al sofá mientras el mayor reía.

— Supongo que eso significa que tenemos padrino.

El tiempo había pasado y Tsukki y Yamaguchi habían mantenido el contacto, sin embargo no habían podido verse en ningún momento, el rubio no podía moverse de Tokio porque tenían demasiados preparativos que hacer y Yamaguchi a duras penas estaba consiguiendo organizar todos sus trabajos en la universidad para poder ir a Tokio el día de la boda. Y aquel día ya había llegado ya. Tsukki no lo demostraba pero estaba que se subía por las paredes, Kuroo también estaba nervioso, pero a pesar de ello hacía todo lo posible por tranquilizarle. Cuando apareció Bokuto, el peliblanco casi arrastró al moreno a la otra punta de la sala para contarle vete tú a saber qué, Tsukki aprovechó para acercarse a los primeros miembros de lo que antaño había sido su equipo de voleibol. Estaba hablando con ellos cuando notó que alguien le picaba el hombro, en un principio creyó que era Kuroo para decirle algo pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con la mirada sonriente de Yamaguchi. Sin mediar palabra se abrazaron, un abrazo que llevaban tiempo necesitando ambos. Yamaguchi les presento a todos a su pareja y empezaron a hablar entre todos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, fue entonces cuando sintió como Kuroo le abrazaba por detrás, dejando un beso en su mejilla. Por instinto miró a Yamaguchi, que les miraba con una amplia sonrisa, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todo estaba bien, que las cosas habían vuelto a su ser, y no podía sentirse más feliz. 


End file.
